Dream About You
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: -Kyuhyun selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Apa arti dari mimpinya itu?- KyuMin. YAOI. Don't like don'r read. Agak dewasa tapi aq ngg tw bisa disebut NC ato ngg.. Kyanya ngga.. RnR, please..


_**Dream About You**_

_**.  
**_

**Pairing :: KyuMin**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Rating :: T, aja yaa.. Atau mungkin M? Hmm..**

**Warning :: YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Ada adegan yang agak berbahaya. Untuk anak dibawah umur disarankan untuk tak membacanya. Bukan cerita Horror!**

**Summary :: Apa arti dari mimpi Kyuhyun tentang namja itu?  
**

**Disclaimer :: Kayak biasa, Suju cuma punya Tuhan YME dan diri mereka masing-masing, maunya Yesung punyaku, tpi tkut digaplok Clouds mending critanya ajj yang punyaku.. Hehe**

**Special buat Maki Kisaragi yang katanya mau baca ff KyuMin, Crybaby_cha yg request lwat twitter, truz eriKYU sang istri kyuhun dan para istri Kyuhyun yg lain dan juga istri Sungmin dan all readers yang suka sama ff Yaoi ber-pairing KyuMin. From me, for you guys..  
Semoga kalian suka.. :D**

.

**

* * *

**

.

~Kyuhyun pov~

_Hiks.._

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Sungguh.. Suara itu benar- benar terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Suara tangisan seseorang yang membuatku merasa sakit. Padahal aku nggak mengenal suara siapa itu. Aku juga nggak tahu siapa dia. Aku hanya berada di dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan pekat yang menelanku.

_Hiks.._

Suara tangisan itu semakin jelas..

Siapa dia!

" Kyuhyun!"

Deg! Perlahan kubuka mataku dan aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan saat kusadari aku sudah berada di tempat yang sangat kukenal. Kamarku. Aku melirik kearah namja cantik yang tadi membentakku.

Teukie hyung?

" Kau ini susah banget bangunnya, sih? Udah kubilang jangan begadang buat main PSP, kok susah banget dibilangin." Ia mendengus pelan sambil menyibakkan gorden di jendela kamarku.

Ternyata mimpi itu lagi..

Yah.. Entah udah berapa lama aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Tentang suara tangisan yang nggak kukenal itu.

" Cepat sarapan. Aku sudah memasakkan ramen. Aku buru- buru nih banyak tugas di kantor SM jadi aku langsung jalan." Hyungku itu sudah ngeloyor keluar dari kamarku.

Aku masih duduk melamun diatas tempat tidurku.

Kalau aku hitung, mungkin sudah satu minggu ini aku selalu mimpi hal yang sama. Pertama- tama mimpi itu kelihatan samar. Aku hanya berada di tempat yang gelap, lama kelamaan aku mendengar suara tangisan yang samar dan sekarang suara itu semakin jelas.

Apa maksudnya sebenarnya?

" Kyu! Cepat turun! Aku nggak mau kau telat!" Teukie hyung berteriak lagi.

" Nae!" Balasku cepat sambil bangun dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarku. Aku harus berangkat ke sekolah, kan? Huff.. Membosankan sekali. Sejujurnya sih, aku ini kurang suka sekolah.

~Kyuhyun pov end~

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Kyuhyun langsung berangkat menuju Sekolah. Teukie yang bernama lengkap Leeteuk sudah berangkat ke kantornya tempatnya bekerja sebagai manajer sebuah boyband Junior Super (mian maksa.. hhehe) sebelum Kyuhyun selesai sarapan.

Kyuhyun sekolah di Suju high school dan saat ini sudah kelas dua SMA. Suju high school itu sekolah khusus namja yang isinya namja- namja nggak normal semua kayaknya. (*author mati digebugin elf*)

" Kyuuuu~"

Kyuhyun kangsung mendelik bête begitu mendengar suara yang kedengaran nggak banget itu. Kenapa nggak banget? Soalnya yang manggil itu suaranya diimut- imutin, dimanja- manjain, makanya si Kyuhyun malah enek sama tuh suara.

" Annyeong, Kyuhyunnie.." Sebuah tangan menepuk kepala Kyuhyun berkali- kali dengan penuh semangat seperti orang lagi mantek paku di tembok. Kyuhyun langsung menghindar. Ya iyalah.. Kalau Kyu nggak menghindar tuh namja pasti udah nancep beneran kayak paku.

Lagi- lagi dengan tampang kaya biasa –evil prince- nya Kyuhyun menatap si namja yang lagi nyengir sambil memamerkan gusi merah mudanya. Yap, pasti udah pada tau siapa dia.. Mister kunyuk Lee Hyukjae yang biasa disapa Hyukkie.

" Kelewat semangat. Ada apaan sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar. Dia sebenarnya lebih muda dari Hyukkie, tapi gara- gara kejeniusannya, Kyuhyun bisa longkap kelas dan jadi teman sekelas Hyukkie. Meski magnae, nah itu.. Dia sama sekali nggak sopan sama hyungdeulnya.

Hyukkie langsung senyum- senyum gaje dan menatap dongsaengnya serius. " Mau maen tebak- tebakkan? Ada clue-nya. Satu, Donghae.. Dua, taman.. Tiga, bahagia." Namja itu mengacungkan tiga jarinya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Si evil magnae itu mengerutkan keningnya. Jelas terlihat kalau dia nggak mau ikut dalam permainan konyol Hyukkie pagi- pagi. Maunya sih langsung nyerah, tapi gimana jadinya kalau si jenius Cho Kyuhyun nyerah sama tebak- tebakan konyol Hyukkie.

Dan entah apa karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga konyol atau nggak, dia malah memutar otaknya memikirkan jawaban dari teka- teki Hyukkie. Ampun, deh.. (=.=")

" Donghae hyung nembak Hyukkie hyung semalam ditaman terus kalian NC-NCan kan gitu?" Jawabnya. Awalnya serius tapi bagian akhirnya cuma ngasal (dot) com.

Hyukkie langsung melotot dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun kencang. " Dasat yadong lu! Makanya jangan keseringan nonton video yadong."

" Lah.. Itu kan hobinya hyung!" Balas Kyuhyun kesal.

Hyukkie mendengus kesal. Yah, pastinya karena ucapan Kyu tentang hobinya itu benar. Tapi detik berikutnya raut wajah kesalnya berubah lagi. Jadi bahagia kayak ibu- ibu baru dapet arisan bulanan yang jumlahnya cukup buat nyicil motor Mi* (*sensored*) selama tiga tahun. (apa coba?)

" Yap! Tapi kamu benar… Semalam Donghae ngajak main ke taman dan dia nembak aku. Kita udah jadian sekarang!" Namja yang emang rada- rada sarap itu kembali nyengir gaje yang jujur aja bikin Kyu ilfeel. Kayanya beneran NC-NCan tuh semalem..

" Ooh." Cuma itu tanggepan dari Kyuhyun. Dan namja itu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. ' _Tau gitu mending nggak usah dijawab tuh teka-teki._" Batin Kyuhyun muak.

Brugh! Karena melamun Kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan seseorang –pastinya namja- yang kelihatan berbeda. Buku- buku yang dibawanya langsung jatuh.

Tapi bukannya mengambil bukunya namja itu tetap berdiri sambil menunduk menatap buku- bukunya yang berantakan.

" Mian." Kyuhyun menunduk dan membereskan buku- buku itu lalu kembali berdiri dan menyerahkan buku itu pada namja yang kini menatapnya datar. Tanpa emosi. " Mianhae.." Ulang Kyuhyun.

Namja itu mengangguk tanpa niat sambil mengambil bukunya dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie.

Hyukkie langsung bersandar di pundak Kyuhyun. " Itu senior kelas tiga, kan?" Gumam Hyukkie sambil terus menatap si namja aneh itu.

Kyuhyun ikut menatap sosok namja itu. " Tau deh.."

" Hmm.. Kalau nggak salah sih anak orang kaya. Namanya Lee Sungmin."

Begitu mendengar nama itu Kyuhyun langsung memiringkan kepalanya. Lee Sungmin? Kok rasanya ada yang mengganjal perasaannya, ya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hiks.."

Kyuhyun langsung terkesiap saat isak tangis itu terdengar lagi. Dan lagi- lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya namja ini menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang sama. Tempat gelap yang membuatnya bingung. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Tempat itu nggak terlalu gelap.

" Hiks.."

" Siapa itu!" Seru Kyuhyun yang mulai ketakutan. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya itu adalah suara hantu. Yap! Kyuhyun nggak suka hantu, ah bukan.. Lebih tepatnya mungkin takut sama hantu.

Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya. Takut- takut ada tangan dingin yang tiba- tiba meluk dia dari belakang kayak di film horror gitu deh.. (sejak kapan kyuppa jadi lebay?)

" Hiks.." Suara itu masih terdenga.

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada sosok samar yang kelihatan di kegelapan. Sosok itu sedang duduk menunduk sambil menutup wajahnya. " Siapa kau!" Seru Kyuhyun menahan rasa takut yang membuat suaranya kedengaran.. gemetar.

Sosok itu seakan nggak mendengar Kyuhyun dan tetap menunduk terisak.

" _Sial.. Aku yakin dia itu hantu!_" Batin Kyuhyun asal tebak. Dan saat sosok itu hendak mengangkat wajahnya..

" KYUHYUN!"

" Hyaa!" Kyuhyun terlonjak dan langsung terbangun kaget. Karena tersentak sebegitu hebatnya, kursi tempatnya duduk kedorong kebelakang dan tentu aja dengan sangat manis Kyuhyun nyungsep kebelakang.

" Hyaa.. Pabbo!" Donghae yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan dongsaengnya itu dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. " Apa- apaan sih? Malu- maluin diri sendiri aja kau, Kyu." Balas Donghae sambil menahan tawa.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae kesal lalu kembali menatap ke depan kelas. Kearah Youngwoon songsaengnim yang sudah berkacak pinggang menatapnya kesal. " Jeongmal mianhae, Songsaengnim."

Youngwoon menggeleng. Kayaknya guru sejarah itu nggak berniat memaafkan muridnya ini. Satu tangannya terulur dan menunjuk kearah pintu kelas. " Keluar dari kelas ini dan bersihkan semua rumput di taman sekolah, Cho Kyuhyun."

Sang magnae yang tadinya bersikap acuh langsung melotot. " Kok!" Serunya nggak terima.

Dan tentunya sang guru lebih nggak terima lagi dibantah. " Nggak ada kok- kok-an.. Emang apaan! Pokoknya cepat kerjakan hukumanmu." Ucapnya tegas sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan sambil mendengus. Berani bertaruh kalau si magnae bermulut tajam itu sedang mengutuk guru dan nasibnya. Tanpa ngomong apapun, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas. Ya, sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan guru killernya. Dia langsung berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk menuju taman sekolah.

" Sialan.." Ucapnya muak.

~Sungmin pov~

Kutatap langit yang agak mendung siang ini. Yah, kenapa mendung sih? Membuat perasaanku semakin nggak enak aja. Kali ini aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah burung gereja yang hinggap di rerumputan dan terbang cepat menjauh dariku.

Bebas..

Aku juga mau bebas. Disekolah ini aku benar- benar nggak bebas. Mereka menatapku sebagai pewaris perusahaan Sendbill Korea. Berteman denganku hanya karena ingin memanfaatkanku, nggak jarang juga mereka menjauhiku karena hal ini. Dan itu membuatku sangat bosan.

Kenapa aku harus sekolah di tempat begini sih?

Karena itu kuputuskan untuk membolos di jam pelajaran keempat siang ini.

Srek.. Seperti suara daun kering terinjak.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sesuatu yang berbunyi itu. Kutatap seorang namja yang tengah memandangiku sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Namja ini kayak pernah lihat.. Ah! Aku ingat.. Dia yang tadi pagi menabrakku, kan?

~Sungmin pov end~

Kyuhyun berdiri terpaku dihadapan Sungmin yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Tapi sedetik kemudian sang magnae itu mengulas senyumnya yang author yakin bisa bikin para sparkyu meleleh. (emang es?)

Tapi kayaknya senyum itu nggak mempan buat si aegyo Sungmin. Namja itu malah mengalihkan wajahnya dengan tampang malas dan berdiri. Ditepuknya celana panjangnya yang agak kotor dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan memandangi sosok Sungmin yang masih belum terlalu jauh. " Sunbae.." Panggilnya pelan.

Merasa dirinya yang dipanggil, Sungmin berhenti dan menoleh sejenak.

" Kalau mau bolos nggak usah pergi." Magnae itu kembali tersenyum. " Disini aja temenin aku. Aku lagi dapet hukuman, nih.." Dan kali ini udah nyengir kuda kayak Hyukkie. Berharap namja yang berada dihadapannya ini mau menemaninya.

Yah.. Keinginan emang nggak selalu seindah harapan. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Bukannya menerima ajakannya, Sungmin malah berdecak kesal dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kali ini langkahnya jauh dan membuatnya cepat hilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Sang evil yang kehilangan mangsa cuma bisa manyun dan mulai memunguti daun kering. " Cih, langsung kabur. Dasar namja nggak jelas." Gumamnya.

Sebenarnya yang nggak jelas itu Kyuhyun, Sungmin atau authornya?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Kyuhyun pov~

" Hyuuuung~" Kupanggil hyungku sambil berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya. Dan nggak butuh waktu lama hyungku langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menatapku bingung. Yah, nggak biasanya aku mengganggunya malam- malam.

" Aku boleh tidur disini? Kamarku ada hantunya." Lanjutku.

Tapi bukannya berubah shock, panik, kaget, khawatir atau apalah.. Dia malah tertawa. Yah, ampun! Kutegaskan. Ter-ta-wa. Emangnya lucu apa? Donsaeng tampannya lagi ketakutan gara- gara diganggu hantu dia malah ketawa. Hyung gila..

" Hyung!" Seruku kesal.

Leeteuk hyung masih tertawa, tapi dia menatapku. Saat melihat wajahku yang udah cemberut –pastinya tetep tampan- ini, dia langsung berhenti. " Kyu.. Sejak kapan kamarmu berhantu?"

" Aiish, hyung.. Aku mana tau sejak kapan tuh kamar ada hantunya."

" Lho, kok kamu bisa bilang ada hantunya? Perasaan udah enam belas tahun kamu dikamar itu nggak ada apa- apa." Hyungku kembali terkekeh pelan. " Dasar penakut.."

Yah.. Memang sih udah enam belas tahun aku nggak pernah digangguin hantu atau apapun dikamarku. Tapi mimpi tentang tangisan dalam kegelapan itu bener- bener bikin aku merinding.

" Yah.. Boleh ya, hyung.." Pintaku pelan.

" Ani. Aku banyak kerjaan."

" Hyung tampan.." Kali ini rayuan.

" Aku memang tampan." Dia kembali terkekeh geli dan menarik tanganku lalu berjalan ke kamarku yang sebenarnya ada tepat disamping kamarnya. Teukie hyung mendorongku masuk ke dalam kamarku. " Nah, sekarang tidur. Kalau emang ada hantu dikamarmu, harusnya ada hantu juga dikamarku. Tapi sampai sekarang nggak ada apa- apa, kan? Kalaupun kamu merasa ada hantu, aku yakin itu cuma mimpi aja. Sekarang tenang, ya.."

" Ahh.. Kutarik kata- kataku. Hyung nggak tampan! Malam.." Aku langsung menutup pintu kamarku. Kenapa Teuki hyung nggak mau percaya. Aku yakin aku lagi diteror hantu! Kalau nggak, kenapa aku mimpi hal yang sama berkali- kali? Kenapa mimpiku gelap semua? Dan kenapa kalau dengar suara tangisan itu aku jadi merinding sendiri?

Tapi.. Masa beneran aku diteror hantu?

Sejak kapan pikiranku jadi sekonyol Donghae hyung yang gila sama alien. Atau aku ketularan Hyukkie hyung yang suka nonton yadong. Makanya sekarang otakku mulai nggak waras dan mikir yang aneh- aneh..

Aku langsung naik keatas tempat tidurku dan menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut tebal. " Aku nggak mau mimpi itu lagi.. Cukup kenapa.." Racauku pelan sambil memejamkan mataku.

~Kyuhyun pov end~

Baru aja beberapa menit memejamkan mata, Kyuhyun langsung pulas. (dasar pelor! Nempel langsung molor. kkk)

Dan lagi- lagi..

" Hiks.." Suara itu. =.=

Kyuhyun terkejut saat itu juga dan ia menghela nafas karena dia udah tahu apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ketempat yang udah dihapalnya. Matanya langsung terkejut saat melihat seseosok.. Err… Dia nggak bisa nentuin itu yeojya ato namja ato mungkin hemaprodit (#plakk) karena sosok itu menunduk sambil terisak.

" _Jadi dia hantunya?_" Batinnya asal nebak.

Kyuhyun kembali merasa merinding plus ngeri. Jantungnya berdegup keras kayak abis naik jet coaster yang masuk kedalam air dengan kecepatan halilintar. " Si-siapa kau?" Tanyanya gemetaran. Semoga aja nggak pipis di celana..

Sosok yang lagi terduduk terisak itu diam. Kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya.

Refleks Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya Takut kalau pas wajah itu mendongkak yang kelihatan adalah wajah seram dengan penuh darah dan seringaian ala hantu. Karena nggak ada hal aneh terjadi, Kyuhyun mengintip dari sela- sela jarinya.

" Hah!" Namja itu tersentak saat menatap siapa yang kini menangis. " Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun pilu sambil tetap memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau namja itu nggak memakai kemeja sekolah. Dia hanya memakai celana panjang yang udah robek disana- sini.

" Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Sungmin pov~

" Aw!"

Aiish.. Sakit.. Aku langsung menarik tanganku dari dalam loker dan melihat ada apa di lokerku. Mwo.. Pecahan gelas. Aku kembali menatap tanganku yang tergores dan mengulumnya. Siapa sih yang iseng ngerjain aku?

" Annyeong, hyung.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke orang yang kutebak menyapaku. Jarang sekali ada yang mau menyapaku Dan aku langsung bingung saat melihat namja itu lagi. Ya, namja yang sama dengan namja yang dulu menabrakku dan bertemu denganku di taman sekolah.

Dia tersenyum.

Apa dia nggak paham.. Bagaimanapun dia tersenyum, aku tetap nggak percaya sama senyumannya. Dia itu pasti sama dengan yang lainnya. Ingin memanfaatkanku.

" Terluka?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku langsung menutup pintu lokerku dan beranjak meninggalkannya. Namun namja itu langsung menahan tanganku.

" Mau apa?" Kutatap dia dingin. Aku malas berurusan dengan orang yang hanya akan membuatku dalam masalah. Aku yakin dia juga akan membuatku dalam masalah.

" Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Dia mau kenalan sama aku?

Namja yang mengaku bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menatapku serius. " Hyung, apa hyung punya masalah?"

Eh? Apa- apaan dia? Baru ketemu tiga kali, baru ngenalin diri detik ini dan tiba- tiba nanya apa aku ada masalah? Dia ini udah stress, ya? Atau otaknya nggak normal? Dasar namja aneh yang menyebalkan!

Aku langsung menghempaskan tangannya. " Yang benar aja! Siapa kau tanya- tanya tentangku!" Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan namja menyebalkan itu. Dasar manusia abnormal! Aku nggak mau lagi ketemu sama dia.

" Hyung!"

" Hwaa!" Aku tersentak saat melihat Kyuhyun ternyata berlari mengejarku dan udah dekat denganku. Emangnya dia pikir aku ngajak balap lari hah? Kalau mau balap lari sana balapan sama kereta!

" Hyung! Dengerin dulu!" Tangannya menyentuh tanganku.

" Jangan dekati aku!" Dengan satu gerakan aku melayangkan kakiku menendang tangannya dan Kyuhyun langsung terjatuh dikoridor. Aku nggak perduli dia sakit atau kenapa- kenapa. Aku nggak mau ketemu dia lagi.

~Sungmin pov end~

Sungmin terus berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya sambil meringis menahan sakit di tangannya. Kini ada satu kalimat yang terpatri diotak –yang katanya jenius- milik Kyuhyun.

_**Masa bodoh tentang Lee Sungmin! Aku nggak perduli.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Kyuhyun pov~

" Aaw!" Seruku sambil memukul lengan kurus Hyukkie hyung. Hyungku itu malah cengengesan gaje sambil menatapku geli. " Sakit! Udah kubilang sakit kok rese banget sih! Ditendang Sungmin nih!"

" Beneran biru.." Gumamnya sambil terkekeh dan menyentuh tanda biru dipergelangan tanganku gara- gara Sungmin tadi. Dasar namja nyebelin!

Aku mendelik menatap namja itu. " Plis deh hyung.. Emangnya ini biru pakai spidol apa!" Sentakku yang udah kehilangan kesabaran gara- gara namja abnormal ini. Aku menoleh ke Donghae hyung yang tertawa pelan.

" Hyukkie-ya.. Jangan gangguin evil king yang lagi marah besar." Donghae hyung merangkul punggung kekasihnya lembut. Yang dirangkul cuma mesem- mesem gaje. Bener- bener deh nih dua namja..

" Oii.. Oii.. Jangan mesra- mesraan disini. Bikin mataku sakit."

" Kasian yang nggak punya pacar.." Cibir Hyukkie hyung dan membuat Donghae hyung lagi- lagi terkekeh geli dan manggut- manggut.

Oh my god.. Ada ngga sih orang normal disini!

Aku langsung berdiri.

" Mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae hyung.

" Ke kuburan." Balasku asal dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua namja aneh itu dan melangkah keluar kelas. Aku marah banget sama Lee Sungmin! Aku kan niatnya baik mau nanya dia punya masalah atau nggak. Habisnya mimpiku itu kayak pertanda sesuatu, kan…

Aku memilih bersandar di jendela di lorong dan menatap keluar. Karena kelasku dilantai satu, jadi aku bisa melihat wilayah diluar sekolah dengan mudah. Tatapanku tertuju pada seorang namja yang sekarang udah sangat kuhapal ciri khasnya.

Rambut hitamnya melambai tertiup angin. Kulit putihnya bersinar karena terpaan sinar matahari. Dia terlihat sangat menganggumkan. Tapi sayangnya wajahnya yang selalu datar setengah cemberut itu bikin semua bayanganku hancur. Kalian bisa menebak siapa dia, kan? Bukan.. Bukan Teukie hyung pastinya. Bukan juga malaikat. Tapi..

Lee Sungmin..

Perhatianku kini tertuju pada tiga orang namja bertubuh besar kekar dan kurang enak dilihat yang sedang berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Saat melihat ketiga namja yang nggak kukenal itu, Sungmin terkejut.

Dari sini aku nggak bisa denger mereka ngomong apa.. Coba aku punya alat penyadap dari masa depan yang bisa menyadap sangat ahli (kok jadi the future?).

Oke.. Buat kesimpulan pribadi aja.

Pertama, salah satu namja itu mungkin menyatakan cinta ke Sungmin. Ah.. Tapi.. Kalau menyatakan cinta kok raut wajah Sungmin kelihatan ketakutan? Berarti kesimpulan pertama salah besar.

Oke.. Kedua.. Hmm.. Mereka mau minjem duit?

Tapi kalau emang mau minjem duit kenapa Sungmin ketakutan kayak lagi di bullying begitu? Berarti salah juga, ya..

Ketiga, Sungmin emang lagi di bulliying? Hmm.. Kayaknya mustahil. Kenapa namja aegyo yang gemulai kaya yeojya itu di bulliying? Eh, tapi.. Kalau melihat dari wajah Sungmin sih kayanya bener lagi kena masalah.

Apa harus dibantuin?

Malas ah.. Bukannya dia yang bilang kalau aku jangan mendekatinya. Ya sudah.. Dia yang meminta. Aku sih hanya menurutinya.

~Kyuhyun pov end~

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh dari jendela koridor dan nggak memperdulikan Sungmin. Padahal, sesaat saat Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya Sungmin melihatnya dan matanya seakan meminta pertolongan. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun nggak berpaling lagi dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam ini Kyuhyun nggak bisa tidur. Sorot ketakutan Sungmin terus terbayang di otaknya. Bercampur dengan sosok Sungmin yang menangis terisak yang selalu muncul dalam mimpnya.

" Apa sebenarnya maksud mimpi itu?" Gumamnya sambil melamun.

Krek.. Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dan Leeteuk masuk kedalam kamar dongsaengnya itu. Namja cantik itu tersenyum saat melihat adiknya nggak memperdulikan kedatangannya dan tetap melamun ria.

" Kyu.. Masih mikirin soal hantu?" Tawanya terdengar pelan sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan tanpa menatap Leeteuk. " Itu bukan hantu hyung. Mana ada hantu dikamarku." Balasnya kekanak- kanakan. Ampun deh.. Kemarin- kemarin aja ketakutan begitu.

Leeteuk tertawa melihat tingkah laku dongsaengnya. " Lalu?"

" Cuma mimpi aneh." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

" Mimpi apa memangnya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dan mengubah posisinya jadi duduk menatap hyungnya itu. " Mimpi tentang seseorang. Tadinya mimpinya samar, tapi lama- lama jadi semakin jelas. Orang itu menangis. Aku jadi kepikiran. Tapi waktu aku mau bilang sama orangnya dia malah nendang tanganku ampe memar." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan bekas yang udah baikan di tangannya yang tadi ditendang Sungmin.

" Jangan- jangan dia itu jodohmu, Kyu.." Leeteuk terkekeh.

" Hyung! Serius, dong!" Sentak Kyuhyun bête.

" Nae.. Mian.. Mian.. Lalu.. Bagaimana sama.. Emm.. Orang itu?"

" Gimana apanya?" Kyuhyun udah mulai gemas nanggepin hyungnya ini.

" Nae.. Dia kena masalah nggak?"

Kali ini sang magnae mengangkat bahu. " Tadi sih aku liat dia kayak dikepung tiga namja. Tapi tau deh.. Aku nggak terlalu perduli lagi sama dia. Udah sikapnya kasar, nyebelin, aneh. Emang sih dia manis banget, tapi tetap aja aku sekarang jadi malas."

Mendengar celotehan adiknya, Leeteuk tersenyum. " Kau menyukainya?"

" Mwo! Ani! Suka apanya! Kesel iya!" Tegas Kyuhyun bête.

Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. " Kalau memang nggak suka yah jangan dipikirin. Bilangnya nggak suka, tapi kau terus memikirkannya. Kan itu artinya kau sedikit mulai tertarik padanya, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun diam memikirkan ucapan Leeteuk. Apa benar dia tertarik pada Sungmin? Pada seorang namja menyebalkan bernama Lee Sungmin yang udah bikin tangan kurusnya cidera? Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng.

" Andwae!" Serunya dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. " Aku mau tidur aja. Ngobrol sama hyung malah bikin aku makin ruwet."

Leeteuk tertawa pelan dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun penuh sayang. " Nae, selamat tidur." Ia langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan yang punya kamar kini tengah melamun lagi dan memejamkan matanya.

" _Aku nggak mungkin suka sama dia.. Itu mustahil!_"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Kyuhyun pov~

Pembicaraan semalam membuatku nggak bisa tidur sampai pagi. Tapi ada untungnya juga, jadi aku nggak memimpikan Lee Sungmin yang nangis nggak jelas itu kan. Untung.. Untung..

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok Lee Sungmin berjalan sambil menunduk kearahku.

Dia melewatiku begitu saja.

Kenapa? Hari ini lebih murung lagi? Apa sesuatu emang terjadi?

Buru- buru kugelengakan kepalaku. Kyuhyun! Katanya kau nggak perduli sama dia? Ya udah diemin aja. Dia ini yang menderita bukan kau. Sekarang ke kelas dan lupakan raut wajah namja itu.. Oke? Siip! Apasih? Kok aq jadi gila begini?

Aku langsung berjalan cepat kearah kelasku.

Tapi.. Otakku terus memutar memori tentang Sungmin. Aiish.. Ini pasti pengaruh ucapan Teukie hyung semalam juga pengaruh pelajaran sejarahnya Youngwoon songsaengnim yang membosankan. Fokus, Kyuhyun~ Fokus!

Teng-teng.. Jam istirahat.

" Huuff.." Aku menghela nafas sambil menumpukkan kepalaku diatas meja. Bener- bener nggak bisa konsentrasi akhirnya.

" Tangannya udah sembuh?" Kudengar suara Hyukkie hyung dan aku hanya mengangguk malas. Tatapanku tertuju pada jendela kelas dan kuputuskan untuk menatap keluar jendela.

Serasa ada magnet yang menarikku untuk menengok keluar jendela..

Dan magnet itu kini berdiri dibawah pohon cukup jauh dari kelasku.

Magnet itu.. Lee Sungmin..

" Sedan apa dia.." Gumamku pelan.

" Siapa?" Donghae hyung bersandar dipundakku dan sepertinya ikutan menatap kearah yang sejak tadi kuperhatikan. " Eh? Itu Sungmin hyung? Wow, Kyu.. Katanya nggak perduli. Sejak kapan kau jadi terus memperhatikannya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Mana aku tahu sejak kapan aku terus memperhatikannya. Kayaknya sejak mimpi itu deh..

Mimpi?

Ngomong- ngomong soal mimpi, sebenarnya di mimpiku itu Sungmin kenapa ya? Kok dia nggak memakai pakaian dan celana sekolahnya itu robek- robek? Apa sesuatu terjadi di mimpiku? Sungmin kan saat itu menangis pilu. Aiish.. Aku benar- benar nggak bisa berenti mikirin dia.

Apa benar aku sudah tertarik padanya.. Magnet aegyo itu?

" Udahlah.. Jangan liatin dia mulu. Dia itu aneh." Gumam Hyukkie hyung. Aku berani tebak sebenarnya dia cemburu karena Donghae hyung ikut ngeliatin Sungmin bareng aku.

Aku menuruti ucapanya dan mengalihkan pandanganku kekelasku lagi.

Mimpi itu.. Apa itu pertanda kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Lee Sungmin?

~Kyuhyun pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun kembali berada di tempat yang sama. Tempat gelap dimana tangisan dari Sungmin terdengar. Ya, mimpi itu lagi.

Kali ini Kyuhyun nggak membuang waktunya untuk bingung. Namja itu langsung menoleh ketempat dimana dia akan menemukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat namja itu tengah terisak di posisi yang sama. Tapi kali ini semua terlihat sangat jelas. Background tempat Sungmin duduk adalah atap sekolah mereka. Langit terlihat hampir gelap, mungkin sudah petang.

Kyuhyun benar- benar bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Sebuah tas ada disamping Sungmin. Isinya berantakan dan ponsel Sungmin hancur berceceran.

" Apa yang terjadi!" Seru Kyuhyun panik.

Nggak ada respon dari Sungmin.

" Hyung!" Kyuhyun merunduk ke Sungmin dan berusaha merengkuh tubuh namja itu, tapi tangannya menembus. Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak kaget. " Aiish.. Ini mimpi lagi? Tapi sekarang lebih jelas.

Hati Kyuhyun bagai tersayat pisau saat melihat Sungmin menangis pilu. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat bekas merah dipergelangan tangan Sungmin seperti habis dipegangi dengan kuat.

" Apa sih yang terjadi?" Tatapan mata Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada celana Sungmin yang robek- robek. Dan dengan jelas dia bisa melihat noda merah di selangkangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menegang. " Mu-mungkinkah Sungmin hyung.."

" Bangun pemalas!"

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya. Jantungnya berdegup keras dan keringatnya bercucuran. Mimpinya tadi benar- benar seperti nyata. Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk. " Jam berapa hyung?"

" Setengah tujuh. Cepat bangun.."

Kyuhyun langsung berlari kekamar mandi dan bersiap- siap. Entah kenapa rasanya dia nggak mau membuang- buang waktu hari ini. Tanpa sarapan ia sudah berlari meninggalkan rumahnya. Dia ingin sampai secepat mungkin di sekolah dan bertemu Sungmin!

" Dimana kelas Lee Sungmin?" Tanyanya setelah sampai di sekolah pada seorang siswa.

Namja itu mengangkat bahu. Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkannya tanpa basa- basi dan beralih ke namja lain. " Kau tahu dimana kelas Lee Sungmin?" Tanyanya cepat.

" Ani." Jawab si namja acuh.

" Aargh!" Kyuhyun benar- benar kehilangan akal. Dia kembali berlari ke seorang namja mungil yang berdiri disisi namja yang tinggi dan kelihatan tampan. " Heyo, ada yang tahu dimana kelas Lee Sungmin?"

Si namja mungil menatap namja disisinya. " Yesung hyung, bukannya Lee Sungmin teman sekelasmu?"

Namja itu mengangguk. " Nae, Wookie.." Ia menatap Yesung. " Kelas Lee Sungmin ada di lantai tiga. Kelas 3-A."

" Siip! Gomawo!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua namja yang cuma bisa saling berpandangan nggak ngerti.

Kyuhyun berlari menaiki anak tangga secepat yang ia bisa. Langkahnya langsung terhenti di depan kelas 3-A. Kyuhyun mengintip kedalam kelas itu dan mendapati Sungmin sedang duduk santai di kursi paling belakang sambil menggigiti pensil mekanik pinknya. Saat itu juga perasaan lega langsung memenuhi hati Kyuhyun.

Namja itu mengehela nafas dan masuk kedalam kelas Sungmin. " Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. " Kau lagi!" Serunya tertahan.

Tanpa banyak omong Kyuhyun menutup mulut Sungmin. " Jangan komentar." Dia langsung meraih ponsel pink yang ada disaku kemeja Sungmin.

" Mau apa kau!" Sungmin hendak meraih ponselnya namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengetik sesuatu di ponsel Sungmin dan kembali menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. " Aku sudah menulis nomorku disini dan kuatur jadi panggilan darurat nomor satu. Kalau sesuatu terjadi langsung hubungi aku.."

" Maksudmu apa, sih?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan perlahan mengusap rambut Sungmin. " Kumohon.. Percaya padaku. Aku akan melindungimu." Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat itu Kyuhyun berajalan keluar meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bengong.

Aegyo namja itu menatap layar ponselnya yang masih memperlihatkan nomor ponsel Kyuhyun. " Cho Kyuhyun.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Sungmin pov~

Seharian aku nggak bisa berpikir tenang. Sesekali aku selalu mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengecek panggilan darurat nomor satu. Ya, memang sudah diatur agar memanggil Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia mengaturnya seperti itu? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Apa aku lagi dikerjai lagi?

Tapi sorot mata Kyuhyun..

Membuatku seakan terpaksa untuk mempercayainya..

Apa benar aku boleh percaya padanya?

Teng- teng! Bel pulang berbunyi.

Aku langsung merapihkan buku pelajaranku dan bersiap pulang. Tapi saat aku melangkah keluar kelas tiga orang namja menghadangku. Namja- namja itu kan namja- namja yang waktu itu menemuiku di taman. Aku nggak ingat siapa nama mereka. Yang aku tahu.. Mereka bukan namja yang baik.

Yang paling depan tersenyum menyeringai. " Bisa ikut kami sebentar, Lee Sungmin?"

Aku mundur sejenak tapi sebelum aku mundur seorang namja sudah menghadang dibelakangku dan mencengkram pundakku. " Kita nggak akan lama. Kita hanya ingin main sebentar denganmu." Ucapnya.

Main sebentar?

Perasaanku nggak enak.. Apa aku harus menghubungi Kyuhyun? Tapi.. Apa dia akan serius datang untukku?

~Sungmin pov end~

Sementara itu dikelas Kyuhyun..

~Kyuhyun pov~

" Kau mau pulang nggak sih!" Kutatap kedua hyungku yang sudah memandangiku bosan.

Aku menggeleng. " Kalian duluan aja."

Setelah aku bilang begitu sepasang kekasih itu langsung meninggalkanku yang kini sudah sendirian di kelas. Kutatap langit yang mulai berwarna oranye. Sejak tadi pagi perasaanku memang udah nggak enak. Aku merasa ada yang mengganjal. Apa ini bagian dari mimpi aneh itu? Lee Sungmin?

Ah, sial! Kenapa tadi aku nggak minta nomor ponselnya juga!

Apa Sungmin sudah pulang?

~Kyuhyun pov end~

Di atap sekolah..

Sungmin menghentakkan tangan seorang namja yang memegangi tangan kecilnya. " Katakan apa yang kalian mau? Aku nggak punya waktu untuk main dengan kalian bertiga!" Serunya lantang dengan penuh percaya diri. Tapi meski begitu, sekarang perasaan takut tengah menyergapnya.

Namja yang kelihatan memimpin berjalan mendekati Sungmin. " Aku mau tahu kenapa kau menolakku?"

Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya. " Karena aku nggak suka padamu!"

Si namja tertawa kesal. " Coba lihat.. Kalau kau sendirian disini.. Apa kau bisa melawan kami bertiga Lee Sungmin?" Dia mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin dan menarik wajah namja itu cepat.

Dia mencium Sungmin dengan paksa.

Plak! Sungmin langsung menamparnya dan mundur agak menjauh dari ketiga namja itu. Ya, saat ini dia berada dalam bahaya besar. Dia harus meminta tolong seseorang sebelum ketiga namja itu melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya.

Nama Kyuhyun langsung terlintas diotaknya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor satu cukup lama. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon dari Sungmin, seorang dari ketiga namja itu langsung menepis tangan Sungmin hingga ponselnya jatuh dan berceceran.

" Pegangi dia!" Perintah yang tadi mencium Sungmin.

Dengan patuh dua namja lainnya memegangi tangan Sungmin dan memaksa namja itu agar terbaring dilantai. Namja yang memerintah itu kini dengan cepat menarik kancing- kancing seragam Sungmin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun memandangi ponselnya ragu. Tadi sebuah nomor nggak dikenal menghubunginya tapi langsung mati. Perasaan Kyuhyun kini benar- benar nggak enak. Dia mencoba menghubungi nomor itu lagi. Satu yang ia yakini, itu pasti Sungmin!

" Nomor yang anda tuju tidak aktif." Hanya itu balasan yang didengar Kyuhyun.

" Sialan!" Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya. " Itu pasti Sungmin.. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya sekarang? Ah, pasti! Sudah kubilang padanya agar menghubungiku kalau ia ada masalah. Dan tadi.."

Kyuhyun kembali menghubungi nomor itu. Tapi panggilannya kembali gagal.

Namja itu langsung mematung. " Mi-mimpi itu.." Mimpi singkatnya langsung mengingatkannya pada suatu tempat yang ia tahu. Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kelasnya secepat mungkin menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang ia yakini menjadi tempat keberadaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaiki tangga hingga sampai ditangga terakhir menuju atap.

Cklek-Krek! Ia berusaha membuka pintunya tapi terkunci.

" Aargh!" Kini amarah Kyuhyun langsung naik. Namja itu menatap si pintu tak berdosa dengan nanar sambi mundur beberapa langkah. Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun berlari kencang sambil mendobrak pintu itu.

Brak! Pintu itu langsung terbuka lebar.

Kyuhyun beralari melewati pintu. Tatapan matanya langsung terkunci pada sosok tiga namja dan satu namja yang sangat dikenal. Sungmin!

Seorang namja tengah menindih tubuh Sungmin dan menciuminya sedangkan dua namja lainnya memegangi tangan dan kaki Sungmin yang sejak tadi sudah menjerit dan menangis juga berontak sekuat- kuatnya.

" Sungmin!" Jerit Kyuhyun marah sambil berlari kearah mereka. Kyuhyun langsung menerjang namja yang memegangi kaki Sungmin dan kegiatan nggak bermoral itu langsung berhenti.

" Siapa dia!" Seru namja yang tadi menindih Sungmin kesal. " Cepat habisi bocah tengik itu!"

" Kyuu~!" Sungmin terisak pelan dengan ketakutan sambil beringsut menjauh dari ketiga namja itu.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menatap Sungmin sekilas. Senyumannya kembali terkulas. " Aku pasti akan melindungimu, hyung.. Percaya padaku.." Ucapnya serius.

Ketiga namja itu langsung berlari menyerang Kyuhyun bersamaan. Kyuhyun memang kelihatannya kurus, tapi soal berkelahi dia jagonya. Dia pernah ikut karate saat masih SD dan tekniknya masih dikuasainya.

Bugh! Kyuhyun menendang satu namja itu dan dengan bersamaan memukul namja lainnya.

Pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung agak lama sampai akhirnya ketiga namja itu menyerah dan langsung kabur meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Tanpa basa- basi Kyuhyun beralih kearah Sungmin yang dalam kondisi sangat berantakan dan masih menangis ketakutan. " Hyung.. Gwaencha_"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Tubuh namja itu gemetaran. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap punggung Sungmin yang terbuka itu lembut. " Takut.. Aku sangat takut.." Isak Sungmin pilu.

" Arraseo. Sekarang tenanglah.. Hyung udah aman.." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Tetap aja aku takut! Kalau kau terlambat.. Mungkin aku.." Sungmin nggak berani melanjutkan kata- katanya dan terisak semakin larut.

Kyuhyun hanya diam karena dia sangat paham. Dia sudah melihatnya dalam mimpinya. " Hyung.. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan mengalami hal seperti ini." Gumamnya.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun kaget. " Kau bersekongkol dengan mereka!" Tuduhnya.

" Ani!" Balas Kyuhyun agak kesal. " Aku melihatnya dimimpiku. Entah sudah berapa kali, aku selalu memimpikan hyung dalam keadaan yang sama seperti ini. Itu sebabnya waktu itu aku tanya apa hyung punya masalah atau nggak."

" Mimpi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin. " Mimpi.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Kyuhyun pov~

Semua sudah berakhir. Semalam aku nggak lagi bermimpi tentang sosok Sungmin yang agak mengenaskan itu. Tapi bermimpi hal lain yang lebih indah..

" Kyu!" Aku mendengar suara itu. Suaranya terdengar manis. Perlahan aku menoleh dan kulihat sang aegyo namja itu berlari kecil mengejarku. Senyumannya terkulas dibibir mungilnya. Memang dia sangat manis kalau tersenyum. Sayangnya kemarin- kemarin aku hanya melihat wajahnya yang murung.

" Pagi.." Balasku.

Sungmin mengangguk. " Gomawo.. Buat yang kemarin.."

Perlahan aku mengusap rambutnya. " Udahlah.. Sejak semalam kau terus mengirimi pesan dengan tulisan gomawo. Aku bosan mendengarnya, hyung.. Kan udah kubilang. Aku akan menjagamu jadi percaya padaku.."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. " Lalu, Kyu.. Soal mimpi.."

" Kenapa?"

" Kau tahu semalam aku bermimpi apa?" Sungmin berhenti dan menatapku lembut.

Aku juga balas menatapnya penasaran. " Eh? Memangnya hyung bermimpi apa? Mimpiin aku, ya?" Tanyaku asal- asalan dan membuat Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya dengan wajah merah.

Namja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. " Aku mimpi.. Kalau aku menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun."

Aku langsung diam mendengarnya bilang begitu. Tapi aku langsung tersenyum sambil meraih wajah Sungmin agar menatapku. Wajahnya memerah. Benar- benar menggemasakan. " Hyung tau?"

" Apa?"

" Aku juga mimpi kayak gitu." Lanjutku sambil menunduk dan mencium bibir Sungmin lembut. Sungmin balas menciumku sekilas dan dia memelukku erat. " Saranghae, hyung.." Ucapku sambil mencium puncak kepalanya.

" Nado." Balas Sungmin pelan.

.

~End~

.

* * *

.

Hay, readers.. Author aneh ini balik lagi dengan tema yaoi, nya.. Ada yang kangen? (readers :: enggaaak! *lempar cucian ke author*)

Aku mw konfirmasi permintaan maafku buat crta HaeHyuk yg about my heart kmarin.. Banyak yg bilang itu kependekan.. huwee.. mian.. TT_TT

kan emang dari awal cuma mw ngasih tw kronologis si hae nembak hyukkie.. kkk

nah.. makasih buat yg ripiuw, yaa.. juga makasih buat yg baca.. noisy ataupun silent readers! Pokoknya buat smua readers yang terhormat! XD

nah..

disini juga ripiuw, yaa.. aq sllu nunggu komentar, saran, kritik, flame, atau apalah namanya..

stelah ini akan ada yewook! nah, buat putri unnie yg request yewook.. tunggu yaa...

pkoknya smua pair akan aku buat..

siip!

cape ngetik!

sekian!

REVIEW..

with luph.. _**Kim Taena**_


End file.
